onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Broń palna
Broń palna to broń lub inne urządzenie, zaprojektowane, by wyrzucać z siebie pocisk lub inny materiał. Pistolet skałkowy Pistolet skałkowy (フリントロック Furintorokku) to krótka broń palna z zamkiem skałkowym, rozpowszechniona na przełomie XVII i XVIII wieku. Zasięg wynosił 50 m. W kawalerii używany powszechnie, w piechocie posiadali je głównie oficerowie. Kawaleria saska strzelała z odległości 20 m. Zastąpiony przez rewolwery i pistolety kapiszonowe. Muszkiet Gładkolufowa broń palna długa, ładowana od wylotu lufy czyli od przodu, kalibru od 13 do 25 milimetrów. Termin "muszkiet" odnosił się do wielu broni, począwszy od długich i ciężkich rusznic z zamkiem lontowym bądź kołowym, których lufę opierano na forkiecie, po lekkie XIX-wieczne wersje z zamkami skałkowymi i bagnetami, strzelające pociskami typu Minié. W One Piece Pistolet skałkowy to główny typ pistoletu jaki możemy zobaczyć w serii. Są one znacznie bardziej zaawansowane niż tradycyjne pistolety skałkowe z prawdziwego życia, a także nie mają takiego samego czasu przeładowania i liczby posicków. Większość broni skałkowy w One Piece są również półautomatyczne. Yasopp, Lucky Roo oraz większość postaci drugoplanowych używa tego typu broni. Jednak broń w serii w większości posiada pociski małe i okrągłe, jak te stosowane przez w pierwszych karabinach. Typy pistoletów skałkowych Ze względu na bardziej zaawansowane modele zwykłych pistoletów skałkowych, są ich różne typy i amunicja. * Sześciostrzałowy rewolwer z zamkiem skałkowym, kaliber .44 (フリントロック式44口径6連発リボルバー Furintorokku Shiki Yonjūyon Kōkei Rokurenpatsu Riborubā): Nowy model z South Blue, używany przez Mr. 5. * Żółty pistolet (黄色い銃 Kīroi Jū): Pistolet o kształcie cyfry "7". Używany przez Mr. 7. * Gero Gero Gun (ゲロゲロ銃 Gerogero Gan): Żabi pistolet używany przez Miss Father's Day. * Flash Gun (閃光銃（フラッシュガン） Furasshu Gan): Dwulufowy, błyskowy pistolet używany przez Brahama. * W niektórych pistoletach skałkowych są instalowane z dwiema lufami, dzięki czemu można strzelać dwoma pociskami na raz. Krieg ma dwa takie, a Caesar Clown ma jeden. * Światowa arystokracja używa zwykłych, pozłacanych, jednolufowych pistoletów.Niezależnie od ich wyglądu nie mają innych właściwości od standardowych pistoletów skałkowych. Charlos posiadał taką broń oraz (w anime) Mjosgard. * Donquixote Doflamingo posiada jednolufowy, czarny, obsydianowy, luksusowy, pozłacany pistolet. Używa do niego ołowianych zatrutych pocisków. Helmeppo_Threatens_Koby.png|Helmeppo grozi, że zastrzeli Coby'ego standardowym pistoletem skałkowym. Yasopp with Flintlock.png|Pistolet skałkowy Yasoppa z lejkowatym wylotem. Arlong%27s_pistol.png|Standardowy pistolet skałkowy, którym Arlong zabił Belle-mere. Krieg%27s_Arsenal.png|Krieg odkrywa swoje dwa dwulufowe pistolety skałkowe i działka, umiejscowione pod jego pancerzem. Flintlock_.44_Caliber_6_Shot_Revolver_Infobox.png|Sześciostrzałowy rewolwer z zamkiem skałkowym Mr. 5. Gero_Gero_Gun_Infobox.png|Gero Gero Gun należący do Miss Father's Day. Yellow_Gun_Infobox.png|Żółty pistolet Mr. 7. Flash Gun.png|Dwa Flash Guny Brahama. Nero%27s_Derringers.png|Pistolet Nero. St._Charlos_Flintlock.png|Złoty pistolet skałkowy świętego Charlosa. Caesar's Flintlock.png|Dwulufowy pistolet skałkowy Caesara Clowna. Doflamingo's Pistol.png|Zdobiony pistolet skałkowy Donquixote Doflamingo. Vito%27s_Revolver.png|Rewolwer Vito. Pudding%27s_Revolver.png|Walker Charlotte Pudding. Niekanoniczne pistolety skałkowe Pocket_Pistol.png|Trójlufowy pistolet skałkowy, używany przez marynarzy. Whitebeard_Pirate%27s_Pistols.png|Członek załogi Białobrodego używa rewolweru (w lewej ręce) i Lugera (w prawej ręce). Bear_King_Anime_Infobox.png|Pistolet Bear Kinga strzelający wiertłami. Corto%27s_Firearms.png|Dwa pięciolufowe pistolety Corto. Ain%27s_Guns.png|Dwa duże pistolety Ain. Inne rodzaje broni palnej Oprócz standardowych pistoletów skałkowych i muszkietów (oraz tych zmodyfikowanych), istnieją inny rodzaj broni palnej wprowadzone w serii, choć pojawiają się one rzadziej niż Flintlocki. Większość ich projektów opartych jest własnie na flintlocku, mając podobny wygląd i mechanizm. Gin Holds Zeff at Gunpoint.png|Shotgun Gina. Krieg_opening_10.png|Karabin maszynowy Kriega. Lassou Gun.png|Pso-Armata Lassoo. Senriku Infobox.png|Senriku używany przez Van Augura. Duval's_Harpoon_Gun.png|Karabin na harpuny używany przez Duvala. Sanji_Disarms_Rosward.png|Ukryta broń palna Roswarda Curiel_Bazooka.png|Broń Curiela. Jalmack Anime Infobox.png|Bazooka należąca do Jalmacka. Coribou's Gatling Gun.png|Kartaczownica Gatlinga Coribou. Numa_Numa_no_Gatling_Gun.png|Kartaczownica Gatlinga Caribou. Baby_5_Anime_Infobox.png|Kartaczownica Gatlinga Baby 5. Sprawa tłumaczenia W wersji 4kids pistoletom zmieniono kolory np. na zielony czy niebieski, usunięto je lub zamieniono na coś innego (młotko-pistolet, pistolety na wodę lub nawet łopatę). Jednakże, należy zauważyć, że jest to powszechna modyfikacja wszystkich broni, a nie tylko pistoletów skałkowych. Nawigacja en:Firearm ru:Флинтлок Kategoria:Bronie dystansowe